Billie Lurk
Billie Lurk is Daud's second-in-command and companion throughout the events of The Knife of Dunwall. It is she who informs Daud about the location of the whaling trawler Delilah, and assists in each of his missions. Biography Unwanted and abused as a child, Billie left home at an early age, beginning an amateur career of thievery and assassination to avoid working as a mudlark or child prostitute. She hoped to one day leave such work behind to become a ship captain. Billie became a pariah in the Dunwall underground when she murdered a "dandy" who struck and killed one of her friends; unbeknownst to Billie, the man was the son of the Duke of Serkonos. Due to her status as a wanted fugitive and the powerful individuals interested in her arrest, she was cast out everywhere she tried to seek refuge. One night, Billie witnessed Daud complete a triple-assassination and was so fascinated by his skill that she decided to follow him. Daud, aware of her presence, allowed Billie to trail him to his base of operations (then an abandoned school) before confronting her. Impressed by her skill and courage in the face of likely demise, Daud spared Billie's life and offered her the opportunity to train with him. After joining the Whalers, Billie watched Daud closely, replacing her previous dream of captaining a ship with following in Daud's footsteps as a professional assassin. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' Billie assists with all of Daud's missions during The Knife of Dunwall, performing recon and information gathering to simplify his work. She also interacts with Daud when he encounters particular events, such as discovering Granny Rags' recipe in Slaughterhouse Row, the statue of Delilah Copperspoon in the Timsh estate, and the DLC's single Outsider shrine. She will occasionally comment on Daud's choices at the end of the mission (particularly the means by which he eliminates his targets), and her behavior will be somewhat affected by Daud's chaos level. It is revealed at the end of the DLC that Billie betrayed Daud to Delilah, and planned to murder him herself. Believing he had grown weak and unstable after the assassination of Jessamine Kaldwin, Billie decided to unseat him as the leader of the Whalers and take his place. To that end, she revealed the location of the assassins' hideout to Delilah. While Delilah made contact with the Overseers to compromise the assassins as a whole, Billie was tasked with killing Daud personally; however, in the low chaos path she is unable to go through with it, saying Daud is not as weak as she believed and claiming he "deserves better." Billie surrenders herself to Daud's mercy, asking him to choose whether he will kill or spare her. In high chaos, Billie's belief that Daud must be replaced never falters, and she challenges him to a duel; Daud emerges as the victor, and is then given the option to kill Billie or to render her unconscious. If Daud kills Billie, she allows him to do so without resistance; the Outsider then comments that she lived her life as Daud had taught her, and died without regret. If Daud spares Billie, he commands her to leave the assassins and the city. She readily complies, heading to a distant part of the Isles to begin a new life. Personality Billie is a serious and straightforward woman, always focusing on the task at hand and how best to accomplish it. She is subsequently quite blunt in her interactions with others, speaking frankly about those she dislikes, at one point calling Delilah Copperspoon "a bit of a bitch." Billie also delights in exacting revenge and justice, wishing painful death on those she deems wicked. Her personality changes depending on Daud's chaos level; for instance, in low chaos she will knock guards out, but in high chaos she will kill them. Billie initially has great respect for Daud, following his orders without question and looking to him as an example to emulate. Her reverence toward him weakens after the assassination of the Empress, and her final reaction to him depends on his chaos level at the end of The Knife of Dunwall. If Daud's chaos is low, her respect for him overcomes her ambition to usurp his place. If Daud's chaos is high, Billie will attempt to carry through with her plan, claiming her and Daud's "nature" wouldn't allow their relationship to end any other way. Billie is also fascinated by the Outsider, at one point fantasizing about what it would be like to meet him. Abilities Billie demonstrates the ability to perform transversals, as well as the unique ability to fire multiple, shadowy darts from her wrist. She also can perform a Windblast-like scream, but only does so at the very beginning of the duel against her. Like Daud himself, she has enhanced health as well as immunity to Bend Time, sleep darts, and being set on fire, and also cannot be killed with fatality attacks. Trivia *Billie Lurk is voiced by Kristy Wu. *Just as Emily Kaldwin observes and imitates Corvo Attano in Dishonored, making the player consider the effect of their actions, Billie functions similarly in regard to Daud. *Despite working with Delilah to accomplish their mutual goals, Billie does not appear to respect her--when they two meet at the end of The Surge, Billie either argues with Delilah (low chaos), or commands her to be silent (high chaos). *If Daud accidentally attacks Billie during a fight, the game will end, stating irreconcilable hostilities as the cause. *Billie is the only assassin besides Daud that wears a red outfit, whereas the rest of the assassins wear black. Gallery Dishonored_billie_lurk_by_mrgameboy2013-d6304xk.png|XNLara Model billielurk.PNG|Billie Lurk from a cutscene preceding The Surge. Tumblr_mlhmtckDRr1qdfwiso1_500.png|Billie inside the assassins HQ Overlook.jpg|Billie overlooking the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Dishonored_2013-04-24_17-10-33-03.jpg|Near the Slaughterhouse B.jpg|Billie at the end of the game (Low chaos) lurk1.png|Billie on the street. lurk2.png|Lurk speaks to Daud. lurk3.png|Billie Lurk kneels while she speaks to Daud. lurk6.png|Billie overlooks Barrister Timsh's home in the Legal District. lurk4.png|Lurk stands next to an Outsider Shrine. Lurk.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's painting of Billie Lurk Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Spoilers